The Sweetest Sand
by CheeseLover13
Summary: A/U: At age 17, Arizona feels lost, humiliated, and alone. Everything she once believed in slowly died, just like the soul within her. Trying to figure out how to cope in such an unfair universe, she encounters a gorgeous brunette that just may bring back a gleam of sand in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A/U: At age 17, Arizona feels lost, humiliated, and alone. Everything she once believed in slowly died, just like the soul within her. Trying to figure out how to cope in such an unfair universe, she encounters a gorgeous brunette that just may bring back a gleam of sand in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All belong to the talented Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sweetest Sand<strong>

**Chapter I: _Breathe_**

Arizona Robbins found herself silently crying on the ground clinging onto a book at her nearby library. She had told her parents to drop her off so she could finish her major History assignment with Teddy Altman, when in reality, they had finished it the week before. But without any other valuable excuses, that's all she'd been able to come up with to get a break.

Arizona needed to _breathe_.

It seemed so long ago since she actually got her chance to take a breath and take all that her life had become in.

To be quite frank, the last time she got to really relax was two years ago when she went out with her brother to a beach that was about two hours away from her home. Her brother suggested she accompany him just in case he decided to drink off his sorrows and needed someone to drive. As stupid and irresponsible as it was, Arizona was all up for it. She knew her brother was suffering through a harsh breakup with his ex-girlfriend Abby, but she also recognized it as an opportunity to go out without her parents, practice some driving (although not under the safest circumstances), and to enjoy the sand.

She _loved _the sand.

Now Arizona couldn't even blink without feeling tension throughout her body. Everything was so out of place and confusing. Her life simply didn't fit her any longer.

How could it?

She was a teenage amputee expecting a _child_.

How the _fuck_ had she gotten here?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a shadow close by which immediately caused her to tense.

"Who's there?"she rasped out, trying to even her breathing."If someone's there, please come out!" she said with a little more strength in her voice.

She hated when people saw her cry; it made her feel weak. But she much rather have someone let themselves be known rather than the feeling of someone watching her.

She had enough staring in her life that could last a lifetime.

"Um, sorry." she heard the shadow speak.

"Could you please come out?" she said, trying to not run off in fear of not being able to see who had been watching her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." the now revealed brunette said, " Oh, damn it, I said already. Sorry, _again._ I don't mean to intrude, I was just searching for some books about pregnancy and all that stuff for some project I have due in a few days and… you didn't need that information. " the brunette said slightly blushing at the beautiful blonde watching her every move.

"It's fine. I was looking for some maternity information myself." responded the now standing blonde.

Noticing the undeniable pain in the cerulean eyes before her, she couldn't help but wonder what had caused such anguish in the beautiful young woman before her.

"Are you alright?" she asked cautiously, trying not to frighten the blonde any further.

"Um, yeah. Just _peachy_!" responded Arizona trying to hold back the tears at such a simple question.

Many people had come to her and asked if she needed anything or if they could help. But no one actually asked if she was _okay._ At times she wondered if it was because they were scared of what that question could bring, or maybe they didn't want to be the person to ask such a heavy question. Perhaps they simply didn't care enough.

"Um, okay. But do you mind me telling you something?"

"Go for it." responded Arizona, wanting to prolong the first easy conversation she had in months.

" People talk. Where we go to school."

Arizona's eyes widened. She couldn't recognize the gorgeous girl in front of her. Truth be told, noticing new people from school wasn't really on her to do list considering all she already had going on. Either way, it brought a wave of guilt considering this young woman had been kind enough to _at least ask _if she was okay.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I should recognize you, the school isn't that big and you're nice enough to ask if I'm alright and I'm trying to remember you but I just can't and -" Arizona was cut off by the brunette's hand brought up to stop her rambling.

She immediately tensed.

"It's fine, really. Just let me finish, please?" the young woman asked for permission, receiving a steady nod from Arizona.

"Like I was saying, they talk. A lot. So, for the sake of being honest, I think I should tell you that… I know things about you, because people talk." the brunette blurted out.

"Oh, you mean…" Arizona trailed off looking from her leg towards the brunette again, "Terrific." Arizona whispered lowering her head in shame.

" It is, actually, the talk. People really like you over there. They respect you, and they're concerned, and they're interested. They really like you. Some of them _really_ like you. You- You just look upset, and I thought that you should know that sure not _every_ aspect of the talk is _peachy_ as you said yourself, but that _most_ of the talk is good, and when you're not upset, when you're over being upset, there will be people lining up for you." the brunette finished with a smile.  
>" You wanna give me some names?" Arizona chuckled in disbelief.<p>

In that moment, the Latina chose to close the distance between the two. Arizona tensed in the blink of an eye, the brunette sensed it but didn't stop. She was determined to bring at least an ounce of confidence back to the stunning blonde, deciding to play it flirty but safe, with a simple kiss on Arizona's left cheek while she grazed her thumb over the now slightly dried tears on Arizona's porcelain face.  
>" I think you'll know." responded the brunette while backing away, giving Arizona the best smile she could give and walking away with her book in hand.<p>

Arizona was left shocked. Had that really happened? Had a stunning girl come up to her and left her a kiss that seemed to burn her cheek with such warmth, although she looked like complete shit? Had she really begun to accept that she was pregnant? Had that girl have the most gorgeous eyes she'd ever seen? Had she really gone through another day without dying? Had that clearly Latina just swept her off her feet for just a moment?

Was she really breathing?  
><em>In and out. In and out. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.<em>

For the first time in forever, she felt the warm sand.

_She could breathe. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: A/U: At age 17, Arizona feels lost, humiliated, and alone. Everything she once believed in slowly died, just like the soul within her. Trying to figure out how to cope in such an unfair universe, she encounters a gorgeous brunette that just may bring back a gleam of sand in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All belong to the talented Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sweetest Sand<strong>

**Chapter II: _If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all_**

A day later after her encounter with the beautiful Latina, Arizona found herself spending her Saturday trying to block out the noise caused by her parents yelling at each other and concentrated on the book she borrowed from the library, _The Unspoken Pain of Abortion_. Arizona was looking at her options considering she now had a fetus growing inside of her although it _scared the complete shit out of her._ But it was hard to do when all she could hear was her parents debating with _another_ screaming match.

Arizona closed her eyes tight trying to transcend into a universe where not everything was falling into pieces. Somewhere where she could read mystery books and truly enjoy it; anywhere different from where she found herself at the moment.

Upon hearing her father yell that he was tired of her mother's shit once again and the slam of the front door, her mother screaming back saying that if he left, he better not come back, Arizona knew it was time to put her book away and wait for it.

Not even five minutes later, her mother stormed into the room and took a seat by her desk.

"What's going on?" asked Arizona neutrally, already knowing what would be said.

_This fucking asshole_, she knew her mother would say.

"This fucking asshole!" her mother all but yelled.

_Nailed it._

"You mean dad?" Arizona bit her lip trying not to roll her eyes at the story she knew was to come.

_Do you know what he did_, would come next from her mother's mouth.

"Your father is a _fucking ungrateful asshole!_" her mother responded, "Do you know what he did?" her mother, also known as Barbara, said in a rush.

"Um, no? What happened?" the younger blonde tried to seem interested.

"He sees I'm trying to rest and yet he _insists _on waking me up to ask if I want something from the market! I'm trying to fucking _rest_, does it look like I want something from the market?!" Barbara yells exasperated, "Does he not see how tired I am and how stressed I am with work, the house, and your condition?" Barbara says in a rush, "It's like he wants to bring up my blood pressure so I can fucking die already! I swear, Arizona, I am going to have a fucking heart attack if things keep up like this! I'm exhausted! Do you hear me? I am fed up with all this shit!" the older blonde says, now standing up.

Arizona could definitely hear her in that aspect, she was tired too.

"Mom, try to take a breath, you're right! He's being a butthole and trying to take over the little time you have to rest. It's messed up." Arizona tried to say seriously. Truthfully, she didn't agree with her mother. She thought her father was just being kind enough to ask in case her mother really needed something from the market. But, she also knew better than to go against her mother's words, it was always better to just agree with whatever she said - at least most of the time.

"Ah, sweetie. You're like my little therapist." her mother said with a slight smile, "I don't need negative energy like your father, right?"

"Nope, mom. You're all independent." the younger blonde said trying to smile.

"Yeah, you're right. I am independent and strong! I don't need him. _We _don't need him, right?" Barbara said while getting up ready to leave her daughter's room.

Arizona simply smiled.

"You'll see, sweetheart, I'll change the locks tomorrow and he won't bother us anymore" her mother said with the door almost completely closed.

"You always say that." whispered Arizona, without noticing it slip out.

"What did you say?" her mother opened the door once again, furrowing her brows.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Nothing! Nothing, I was just thinking about a song and started humming to it." Arizona tried to cover her slip.

"A song? So you were thinking about a song while I was talking to you?!" her mother said raising her tone, "Unbelievable!"

"No! Mom, I _was_ listening to you. I just happened to remember a song I head earlier today when you were _leaving_ my room." Arizona said in a rush trying to explain to her mother.

"Bullshit! You weren't listening! No wonder you smiled like an idiot!" her mother said now yelling on her way out the door.

"No! Mom, I- I'm sorry!" Arizona said, now her shoulders slump.

Damn it, she knew better. She knew better than to let little comments slip out; she always got in trouble for it. How could she let it slip out?

"You're just like you're father!" Barbara yelled, slamming the door.

Arizona closed her eyes trying to ease the tension out her body.

When Arizona opened her eyes again, she also heard her father's footsteps entering the house.

She sighed.

_Here we go again._

_"Where have you been? Leaving in the middle of a discussion! That's the example you're setting for daughter, huh?!" _Arizona heard her mom's voice from the distance.

She closed her eyes again waiting for the front door to be shut once again and for her mother to intrude her room again.

Only now she knew better. She would only answer her mother with quick answers, yes, no, and the occasional nod - it was simpler that way.

Besides, her mother always told her: "_If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: A/U: At age 17, Arizona feels lost, humiliated, and alone. Everything she once believed in slowly died, just like the soul within her. Trying to figure out how to cope in such an unfair universe, she encounters a gorgeous brunette that just may bring back a gleam of sand in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All belong to the talented Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sweetest Sand<strong>

**Chapter III: **_**Pretending**_

Arizona woke up two minutes before her alarm had the time to go off. It had been like this for about a thirteen months now.

She used to absolutely _love _sleep. It was something that comforted her when she was having a bad day or was extremely stressed- it was a way to shut out the world and free herself of whatever was going on.

Now, she found it hard to sleep for more than five hours. She would find herself continuously waking up in the middle of the night feeling anxiety take over her body. Other times, it was the too vivid nightmares that she seemed to get sucked into and would result in her waking up feeling like she hadn't rested at all.

Last night hadn't been any different. She had found herself tossing around at two in the morning and then having periods in which she would fall asleep for twenty minutes only to jolt back up in her bed and feeling her heart want to jump out of her chest.

Closing her eyes for a few seconds, she began mentally preparing herself for what the day would bring.

_Stares._

_"Concerned" people._

_Worried teachers._

_Nausea._

_Too friendly classmates._

_The thoughts._

* * *

><p>As she pulled her car into her school's parking lot space, Arizona pulled out her phone and text her only friend, Teddy.<p>

_Are you here yet? - A_

The blonde began was playing with her fingernails when she got a reply from her friend.

_Yeah, wanna meet? -T_

Typing in a quick reply, Arizona made her way out of her vehicle.

_Duh, where are you? -A_

Arizona walked through the hallway towards her locker and took out what she needed for the day.

_At the gym room. - T_

_On my way. -A_

As she walked into the gym and scanned to find Teddy's face, she grunted as she saw who Teddy happened to be with- Brandon.

Arizona didn't particularly have a problem with the senior, she just found him annoying sometimes. Particularly because he kept "stealing" her friend away. She was happy that Teddy's crush was interested in her friend, she just wished that she could have a couple of minutes with Teddy aside from when she accompanied her to the bathroom. She truly wanted Teddy to be happy ,and Brandon put a smile on her friend's face regularly, she just… she wished she wouldn't be pushed to the side so much because of her friend's "little boyfriend".

Arizona decided to join the soon-to-be couple, hoping to maybe participate in on the conversation.

Approaching the pair, the blonde tried to give out the best smile she could muster."Hey, guys."

"Hey, Arizona." Teddy replied to her friend without taking her eyes off Brandon.

"Whoa! You look like shit, you alright?" Brandon said once looking at Arizona's face.

"Geez, thanks. Truly appreciate the compliment!", Arizona chuckled trying not to think about it too much- she knew she looked like shit."I'm alright, I'm just a little tired."

"Ooh, spent the night talking to the lover?" Brandon asked playfully.

"No. Actually, it was the complete opposite." Arizona said slightly uncomfortable at the question.

That was the _last_ thing on her mind right now.

"Well, Brandon and I spent the whole night talking with each other, I feel asleep on him! Right, B?" Teddy added, smiling at Brandon.

"Yeah, Teds. We sure did." Brandon said smiling at Teddy.

"Oh, did Will propose to your aunt already?" Teddy asked her crush.

"Actually, I'm not sure. But if he did, I want you to be my date." Brandon requested.

"Oh my God! I would love to! When is it? I have to get a dress ! We're going to match right? Oh, maybe we should wear blue…" Teddy rambled out to Brandon while Arizona rolled her eyes.

Arizona decided this was her call to leave and head towards her homeroom. She walked while pretending to be reading something from a textbook to avoid the stares people gave her at all times.

Sometimes she wished she wouldn't have to pretend so much.

* * *

><p>At lunchtime, Arizona found herself eating a homemade sandwich she wasn't too fond of and thinking about her fertilized egg.<p>

She still had a hard time accepting her pregnancy and thought back to when she found out about the fetus in her uterus.

_Arizona's parents went out for the weekend leaving her alone with her thoughts and self-hatred. _

_She wanted to tear everything down and start all over again. She felt as if this life didn't fit her anymore -it was exhausting, embarrassing, and infuriating. Sure, her life always had big loads of stress and over thinking due to her household, but this seemed to be too much to bare. _

_At times she contemplated suicide. But she feared of what could go wrong. Arizona wasn't scared of dying, she was scared of doing it wrong. _

_What if she drank the wrong pills? What if the cut she did wasn't deep enough? What if, what if, what if…?_

_If she wanted to kill herself she wanted it to be over, not to be found and saved and then have to deal with her parents' passive aggressiveness or having people wanting to make her see that her life isn't as bad as she thinks- that there is so much to live for._

_**Bullshit.**_

_She had gone through way too fucking much to be told all that bullshit. _

_Thinking it thoroughly, she decided to give it another month to really come up with a plan for her suicide and not fuck it up like everything else. _

_A month… a month wasn't that bad, right? _

_It was short enough to try and bare, but long enough to come up with something. _

_Arizona went to her room and found her calendar and decided to start off with her plan. If she was going to do it right, she had to start planning on the dates and what would have to be done to achieve success._

_Flipping through the pages of her calendar, she noticed. The red circles on dates after 29 days would pass._

_Oh, God! How didn't she notice? What the fuck was wrong with her?! Where the hell was her head?_

_It had been a month and a half since she got her last period!_

_**Fuck. **_

_Too many thoughts ran through her mind as she drove to the nearest drug store to purchase seven pregnancy tests and rushed back to her house._

_Tears burned her eyes as she waited in her bathroom for those awfully three long minutes to pass and tell her what she feared knowing._

_The timer went off and she closed her eyes tight trying to find the some type of strength within her to will her to open her eyes._

_The automatic snooze went off and another three minutes passed before she dared to open her eyes._

_There it was. _

_Two lines on each one of the tests._

_Arizona fell on the floor, hyperventilating and trying to catch her breath. _

_**She was pregnant.**_

_It was too much to bare._

_She tried to control herself but it was helpless._

_"Fuck __**you**__, God! This is bullshit! Complete bullshit!" she yelled out to the God she was supposed to trust in, "FUCK __**YOU**__!"_

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Arizona jumped in her seat as she heard the gorgeous brunette from the library.

"Geez! You startled me!" Arizona said playfully, happy to be cut out of her flashback.

"Sorry, I always seem to catch you in private moments, huh?" the brunette commented playfully.

Arizona blushed in embarrassment for having such a beautiful girl catch her in her bad moments for a second time, "You should start introducing yourself and stop surprising me. I hate surprises." Arizona covered.

"I could, but then where would the fun be in that?" the raven haired beauty smirked.

The blonde gave her a quick glare as if her eyes where enough to intimidate.

"I'm Callie by the way." the brunette smiled back at Arizona completely dismissing the blonde's glare.

"Arizona, though I'm sure you already know that considering how people can't seem to shut their mouth at this school." the blonde introduced herself with quite annoyance by not being able to erase all the gossip that ran around the school.

"Yeah, I've been told. What are you named after? The battleship?"

"Actually, I am." Arizona smiled at the brunette.

"That's completely badass! I was named after a muse, not so hardcore, huh?" the brunette shared.

"The muse? As in Calliope?" the blonde asked Callie.

The brunette groaned, "Agh, yes. Don't say my full name, it's an embarrassment to our generation!"

The blonde laughed, "I like it, so don't be so dramatic. It's beautiful, maybe people just don't say it right." Arizona said as a matter-of-fact.

The brunette blushed and silently agreed. She really did like how her name was being pronounced in the blonde's mouth.

It seemed angelic.

"Maybe you're right."

In that moment, the bell decided to ring.

"Oh, crap. I have to go, I got English class now." Arizona said gathering her things.

"Don't worry, I take English class now too. Actually, we've been in the same English class for the past two weeks since I transferred and you have yet to recognize me." Callie commented while gathering her own supplies.

"Are you serious?" Arizona asked slightly embarrassed.

"Deadly."

"Oh, gosh. I suck as a human! I'm so sorry, I just- I don't even know what's going on in my head right now. I'm really, _really_ sorry." Arizona said apologetically.

"It's alright, Arizona. Don't worry. We all have things messing with our heads that cloud out judgment." Callie told the blonde, not meaning to make her feel guilty over something so simple.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." the blonde commented.

"Of course I do! I'm always right _and_ I'm pretty damn awesome." Callie said confidently, "Now c'mon, we don't want to be late!"

"Right behind you, Calliope!" Arizona followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: A/U: At age 17, Arizona feels lost, humiliated, and alone. Everything she once believed in slowly died, just like the soul within her. Trying to figure out how to cope in such an unfair universe, she encounters a gorgeous brunette that just may bring back a gleam of sand in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All belong to the talented Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sweetest Sand<strong>

**Chapter IV: **_**Surprises**_

"Arizona, sweetie," Barbara called out for her daughter from the living room.

The younger blonde came back from her room and sat down across her mother and father after hearing her mom call out, "Um, what's up?"

For some reason, Arizona felt as if her parents had suspicions from her. She had a gut feeling that they found out about her pregnancy and she was terrified.

_How could they have found out?  
>What would they say?<em>

_Do they want her to have the baby?  
>Are they going to ask for her to have an abortion?<em>

Her thoughts were interrupted by her father's voice, "Sweetheart, we have something we need to say. I know you've been going through a lot and it's unfair to put you through this, but we can't keep doing this. Do you understand?"

Arizona shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to clear her throat from the knot that formed there, "I'm not sure… What are you trying to tell me?" the blonde said too scared to admit her own assumed answer.

"Arizona, dear, your father and I are getting a divorce." Barbara said quickly, as if trying to get the difficult conversation over with, "We want you to know that we still love you and care for you and your well being, okay?"

Upon not getting a response from her daughter, the older blonde got agitated, "Damn it, Arizona! Say something!"

"Barbara, calm down! You're not making this any easier on her." her father countered while receiving a scowl from his now to be ex-wife.

Arizona blinked quickly, as if to check if this was real and concluded that it was in fact, as true as could be, "I-I don't know what to say."

"Do you want some time to process?" her father said more as a suggestion.

Arizona considered in for a moment but quickly deciding. She had enough things on her mind and she really didn't feel like adding to it, "No! I mean, no. I don't need any more time to process." the young blonde said a little too quickly.

"Are you sure? We know it's a lot to take in." her father gave her the benefit of the doubt.

Arizona shrugged, "I'm sure. I just have a few questions…"

"Yes, honey?" her parents said in union

"Who's moving out?" the young blonde questioned.

"I will be leaving," her father answered, "I've been searching for a place to stay and actually found an apartment I really like and will be moving in completely by next week."

"Okay, what about the holidays? What will happen? Do I get to choose who I want to spend it with or are we going to all have some type of get-together?"

"I think you are old enough to decide where you'd like to spend your holidays. Do you agree, Barbara?" her father asked her mother.

"Absolutely _not,_ Daniel! She's only seventeen years old! She doesn't know what she wants; she barely knows how to straighten her hair correctly.", her mother countered, "She should spend the holidays with _me,_ I'm her mother after all," the older blonde added, "Besides, Daniel, if you'd like to join us for the holidays, you're more than welcome, isn't that right, Arizona?"

Arizona felt like a dear in headlights after hearing her mother's question, "Actually, mom. I think we should just switch holidays between each other and avoid anymore tension. That way, we could get quality time with each other without having to wear fake smiles and uncomfortable silences at the table, you know?, the young blonde tried to reason with her mother, "Besides, when I spend Christmas here, we can go out for dinner." Arizona said trying to convince her mother, her father absolutely _hated _ going out on the holidays while her mother couldn't get enough for it.

"I guess I could at least try to get used to that. I really do love the idea of not doing the dishes for Christmas, you know?" Barbara smiled.

"I know, mom," Arizona smiled slightly, "Can I go to my room now? I have a couple of things to get done?"

"Sure, sweetie," Daniel said quite pleased at how it all went, but still a bit worried by Arizona's reaction, "Go ahead, take as long as you have to."

* * *

><p>As Arizona sat on her bed, she began to think of her parents' divorce.<p>

She wondered if they were truly being serious, after all, they had plenty of fights in which each said they were done but never really went through with it. But they also never really called her in to tell her what was going to happen as a _couple_, she usually found out by one of her parents coming into her room individually- it brought on an odd feeling. She was also curious of who she would live with. Barbara and most people would think that staying with her mother would be best, but she wasn't so sure about it, especially considering how many untold disagreements she constantly had with her. On the other hand, she loved spending time with her father, he was sweet and honest at all times; being with him didn't come with thinking so much as it did with her mother. Yet, she found it difficult to think about living with him as she contemplated how her being pregnant would evolve in the house of a man and not her mother, who at least knew what she could encounter.

So much uncertainty began to overwhelm her.

She thought about who she could talk to, someone who could try to clear her mind, someone she could be honest with and tell her what was going on, well, at least the divorce part.

Arizona thought about texting Teddy, but immediately brushed it off once she thought of how weird had been between the two. She then thought about Callie. She trusted Callie on a certain level and really liked her, but was she overstepping the easy going friendship they had started by sharing some of her drama?

Arizona got the answer before she could think about it.

_Hey, whatcha up to? -C_

The blonde smiled. It had been a while since someone she considered her friend initiated some type of conversation.

It felt refreshing.

_Hey, just laying in bed. Wanna meet up for pizza? -A_

_I would love to! I'm really hungry. Lol -C_

Arizona rolled her eyes, Callie always had an appetite for pizza. It was kind of adorable.

_Awesome, meet you over at Joe's in 30? -A_

_You got it, Battleship. -C_

As if on cue, her stomach growled, letting her know that she was in fact very hungry. But first, she had to let her parents' know that she had made plans to go out.

* * *

><p>Arizona walked into the living room where her parents seemed to be discussing her as the subject.<p>

"Hey, um, I was wondering if you guys would be okay with me going out to Joe's in say half an hour? " Arizona asked her parents, "I kind of want to take my mind off things…" the young blonde shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"I understand, sweetheart," Daniel agreed, "What about you, Barbara?"

" I guess you could go, just come back before eight and don't mention too much about us." Barbara told her daughter.

Arizona sighed, "Mom, that's kind of why I want to go out."

Daniel decided to help his daughter out, "Barbara, give her a break. Let her free herself for a little while. These past to two years haven't been easy on her either you know."

"I'm quite familiar with the situations that are surrounding us, Daniel." Barbara notified, "I'm very stressed out too, you know. It seems like you keep forgetting."

Arizona sighed and grunted, losing her patience, "Mom! Please, not now. Can I go or not?"

Barbara thought about it for a few seconds and decided, "Fine, go. But you still have to be back before eight." Barbara added.

"Thank you, mom. And dad, of course.", the young blonde said while excusing herself to get ready.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Callie told the blonde while standing from the seat by their table, "You okay? You look kind of off." the brunette added while realizing the stressed expression on her friend's face.<p>

"I'm alright, I guess. There's just a bit of drama at my house and I wanted to take a break, you know?" Arizona explained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," the brunette said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Callie asked tentatively, not wanting to cause the blonde to feel too pressured.

"How about after we eat?" Arizona compromised.

"Deal! I'm starving." Callie told the blonde, causing Arizona to roll her eyes at her dramatic personality.

After eating their pizzas and engaging in some small talk, Callie decided to break the ice, "So, you gonna tell me what's got you so worried?"

Arizona sighed. She wasn't sure of how to express herself anymore, and whenever she did, she found it quite difficult to explain herself without saying too much.

"Do I have to?" the blonde asked.

"Arizona, it's not good to keep so many things bottled up. I know you want to maintain your strong persona and appear as if everything is just _peachy_, but you have to understand that there is nothing wrong with sharing what's going on in your head.", Callie told her friend while smiling, "I won't think any less of you. I'd like to think that you could find trust in me by now." the brunette said playfully.

"I do," Arizona said, and she truly meant it . She was just having a hard time gaining the courage, "And I'm not too scared about talking about this with you, after all, our first encounter was you being all charming while I tried to stop crying on the ground." the blonde said half playfully. She sometimes had a hard time accepting that her first meeting with the gorgeous Latina was in the scene of her sobbing.

Callie blushed lightly at the memory, "Hey, it's alright. That doesn't matter, think of it more as me finding you reading and trying to make a move on you and yet not telling you my name." she said playfully earning a chuckle from the blonde, "C'mon, Arizona. You can trust me, what's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Arizona took a deep breath, and made up her mind, "My parents are getting a divorce…" she said in a shaky voice.

"Oh…" Callie knew the blonde was stressed, but she never really thought through what it could be about. Now that she knew, she didn't really know what to say- her own parents were happily married. She was having difficulty trying to relate and it broke her heart to see Arizona so conflicted.

"Yeah… they told me today." Arizona shared, "But I guess I should've seen it coming thinking on how much they had been fighting and seemed unhappy. But… that's how they always were to me, you know? I never really saw the ideal, happy couple reflected in them. It just- I guess it just took me by surprise." the blonde sighed trying to focus her sight on her drink, avoiding Callie's gaze.

"That's completely understandable, Arizona. But there isn't anything wrong with you being surprised by it all, okay? You said it yourself, the environment between you all was… 'normal', for the lack of a better word. You were used to this behavior in them and didn't see it coming at all.", Callie reasoned with her, "But that doesn't mean you're not allowed to be sad about it. It still means change, and change can be scary sometimes, but you'll be okay, Arizona." the brunette said confidently, "If there is _anything _I've learned about you during these past two weeks of spending time together is that you know how to handle yourself in difficult situations." Callie smiled proudly at her friend.

Arizona sniffled at the words that came out of her friend's mouth. She was absolutely amazing, "I'm not so sure about the last part, Calliope." the blonde said, her voice hoarse by the knot forming in her throat.

"Well, _I_ am sure. And I will be here to remind you of how awesome you are when you seem to forget it yourself." Callie said while smiling at her friend.

"Thank you, Callie. I think you're right," Arizona agreed, "Change _is_ scary."

Callie pulled Arizona into a hug and began to softly rub her back when she felt the blonde stiffen at such close contact, "It's okay, Arizona. I won't hurt you."

Feeling tears threaten to cascade down her cheeks by being treated with such kindness, Arizona hugged Callie back while her body shook with silent sobs.

She let the emotion show, even if just for a moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: A/U: At age 17, Arizona feels lost, humiliated, and alone. Everything she once believed in slowly died, just like the soul within her. Trying to figure out how to cope in such an unfair universe, she encounters a gorgeous brunette that just may bring back a gleam of sand in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All belong to the talented Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sweetest Sand<strong>

**Chapter V: _Advice_**

After Arizona allowed her to see part of her pain, Callie felt conflicted. She didn't know what to say or do to help her friend get a bit of the weight off her shoulders. It _pained_ her to see the blonde in so much pain; she knew the blue-eyed beauty had more going on than she would admit, and as much as she didn't want to pressure the blonde, sometimes she just wanted to knock some sense into her; make her see it was okay to be vulnerable and seek out for support.

At times it seemed as if Arizona didn't know how to receive the comfort of having a place to lean on; that made it all harder. She wasn't sure if she should let Arizona handle things on her own and _hope_ for her to come to her if she was needed, although deep inside, Callie just knew that Arizona wouldn't have it in her to seek out; the other part of her was telling her to try and push her friend a little bit; see if she could make the bubble pop already. But the idea of doing that to Arizona felt unsettling, and she really didn't want to scare the blonde away in her already delicate state.

Callie grunted as the thoughts overwhelmed her once again.

_Let it go?_

_Push?_

_Ease off?_

_Insist?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when her mother, Lucia, came through the kitchen door.

"Mija, I got you your favorite ice-cream!", her mother grinned as she walked in further the room.

"Mc Donald's cone?" the younger brunette asked hopefully.

"Yes, Mija. I just told you, your _favorite._" Lucia chuckled and handed the cone over to her youngest daughter.

"I love you, mami!" Callie said dramatically in excitement while licking away her ice-cream. She sighed as her thoughts wondered off to the blonde that continued to linger around in her mind.

"What's on your mind, sweetie?" Lucia asked upon noticing the disappointed look on her face.

"Oh! Um, I-I was thinking about Arizona." the younger brunette blushed; it wasn't the first time her mother caught her thinking about the blonde.

"Are you worried she doesn't feel the same as you?"

"No, it's not that. I know we have a connection and it's awesome and all, but…" Callie hesitated, not sure if she wanted to share the information with her mother or tell her and in return, hopefully, get advice.

"But…what? Has she never been with a girl?" Lucia wondered, after all, she didn't want her little girl to get hurt because of someone who was still experimenting in their sexuality.

"She has. We've _mentioned_ it in conversations," and it was true, they talked about it briefly when Callie asked the blonde who Liza was after being told by Alex Karev not to do a "Liza performance" on the blonde and save the school from anymore Arizona drama; she received a short and simple answer, Arizona telling her it was a lover she wasted her time on, and brushing off the name and changing the subject. That seemed like enough proof for Arizona's gay radar. "But that's not what I'm worried about. Arizona is going through some stuff and well…" the brunette trailed off once again in uncertainty.

"Well… what, sweetie? You don't have to tell me what's going on in your friend's life, but I could help you out if you give me a little more information." Lucia tried to reason, while also not wanting pressure her daughter.

"It's just… Arizona seems to be going through some stuff and I'm all for supporting her and helping her, but I don't know how," Callie sighed and took another wipe from her favorite treat, "I've let her know she's got me and I'm always on her side, but it's like it doesn't get through to her. She thanks me and says she knows, but that's it; she doesn't say anything else. It's like she agrees with me but doesn't accept."

Lucia remained silent and tried to analyze the situation a bit more, "Maybe she's not used to receiving such warmth from other people. She probably does agree and is truly thankful, but doesn't know what to do from there on." the older brunette thought out loud.

"I know, mami. I just said that." Callie rolled her eyes at her mother, after wiping off the remains of her ice-cream from the counter, "But what should_ I_ do? Let it go? Insist until she breaks?"

"Maybe you should do a little of both. Don't pressure her into talking to you or explaining herself, but show her that you really are there to support her. Maybe you could talk to her about something that's made an impact in you, that way she can see that vulnerability is on both parts, not just her." Lucia smiled as she finished suggesting methods; she was quite satisfied with the way she learned how to give her child guidance throughout the years.

Callie smiled brightly, "Mom! You are a genius! You're right. I can't be all 'Talk to me, I wanna help' if I haven't opened up myself." the younger raven haired woman got up from her seat and ran to give her mother a hug.

"It's now that you've realized the genius I am?" the older brunette chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get too cocky.", Callie rolled her eyes playfully at her mother, "I'm going to call Arizona and invite her for dinner tonight. Is that okay?"

"Go for it, sweetie. I'm glad to help."

"Awesome!" Callie jumped in excitement and left to call her friend.

Lucia rolled her eyes at her daughter's choice of words, _awesome,_ what did that even mean?

* * *

><p>After receiving the call from Callie and letting her know she was all up for dinner, Arizona felt nervousness take over her senses. It had been a while since she went over to a friend's house and the thought alone made her slightly anxious of how it could go.<p>

She wanted to make a good impression on Callie's family.

But why? They were just friends, right?

Arizona took a deep breath and sighed; she knew it wasn't a "just friends" relationship. Callie and her flirted a lot more than anything else. Sometimes she felt guilty because it wasn't fair to Callie- to either of them.

She didn't want to bring the brunette's hopes up and kill her with the fact that she was a pregnant nutcase, but it was so hard not to. Callie was so amazing and beautiful that a times she couldn't resist reciprocating the feelings and actions that the raven haired beauty initiated. Hell, it took all of her willpower not to jump the brunette's bones every time she would do the cute little smirk that would bring the blonde's to her knees.

But still, it was wrong. And she should stop it before either of them got in too deep.

But how could she?

It was Callie.

_Calliope. _

She couldn't say no to her even if she tried.

Shaking her head in attempts to rid her head of stressful thoughts, Arizona went to get ready for her dinner with Callie. No! Callie and Callie's family.

Arizona sighed as she entered the shower.

Too late to stop now.

* * *

><p>Lucia heard the doorbell ring and as she opened it, she was greeted by the sight of a clearly nervous blonde.<p>

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Torres," the blonde said while extending her hand out to who she understood was Callie's mother.

"I am," Lucia said while pulling Arizona into a hug that turned into a brief one after she felt the blonde stiffen. "You must be Arizona."

The young blonde smiled, "I am. Arizona Robbins," she responded nervously.

"Come right in, Callie will be down any minute now." the older Latina invited Arizona and motioned towards the living room.

"Thank you," Arizona thanked Callie's mother when she came back from the kitchen with a glass of water for her.

"No worries, dear," Lucia said politely, "Callie, hurry up!" she called out to the daughter who seemed to forget that _she_ was who invited the blonde over.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Arizona heard Callie yell from upstairs and then come down so fast she thought the brunette would miss a step.

"Hey," Callie told the blonde while leaning in and kissing Arizona's now slightly pink cheek.

"Hi," Arizona smiled back feeling more settled now that Callie was around.

"Girls, dinner's ready!" they heard Lucia call out from her place in the kitchen.

Callie took hold of Arizona's hand and kissed the back of it tenderly. "This way, my lady." she said while guiding Arizona towards the dining room.

Arizona hesitated and didn't move. "I'm nervous." she told Callie.

Callie looked directly at the pained blue eyes she wanted to see shine more often, "You're perfect. Stop worrying, Battleship." she soothed and motioned towards the dining room once again.

"Okay. Lead the way, Calliope."

* * *

><p>Dinner went much well than Arizona anticipated. She didn't feel the need to be someone that she wasn't with Callie's family. There weren't any awkward silences between the family like there had been in her own dinner time with her family. The Torres' seemed to have a comfortable and loving life as a family.<p>

It was heartwarming.

After dinner was done, Callie and Arizona chatted in the living room while Callie's parents went to the kitchen to get the girls some ice-cream.

"Do you mind me getting something from my room?" Callie asked Arizona.

"You're going to leave me alone?" Arizona pouted and Callie smiled brightly at the cuteness.

"I won't take long," Callie insisted, "I want to get my index cards for the presentation I have to give in Religion class next week. You know, Mr. Chase doesn't have a soul and will most definitely give me an "F" if I don't do a perfect job."

"I know how he is, silly," Arizona chuckled, "But why are you doing that now? Can't we spend time together?" the blonde asked hopefully. Though she was also scared of seeming needy.

"Yes, and we will," the brunette insisted, "I…I actually was going to look for the index cards so you could, maybe, hopefully help me?" Callie said nervously.

"Help you… how?" Arizona asked still not understanding what Callie was trying to say.

"I want _you_ to help _me_ to not suck," Callie said brightly, "I am horrible at giving oral presentations because I freak out whenever have to speak in front of large groups of people. And if you are kind enough, you will help me out so I don't end up throwing up in front of the whole class and embarrass myself any further." the brunette smiled hopefully.

"You need _my_ help?" Arizona said while smiling slightly.

"Yes, Arizona." Callie said a bit annoyed at how the blonde seemed to mock her, " I need your help, so will you stop mocking me and help?"

"Yes! I'll be happy to help you." the blonde grinned because it was true. She was happy to help Callie. For once it wasn't about her and her problems. And though an oral presentation wasn't as crazy as her drama, the blonde truly felt like a hero by being able to do something for Callie now.

"Awesome! I'll be back!" Callie said and ran up towards her room.

Arizona laughed at her friend's antics and decided to go help Callie's parents in the kitchen while she waited for the young brunette to come back.

* * *

><p>"Mind me helping?" Arizona asked while approaching the sink where the dishes where in.<p>

"Oh, dear. You don't have to do that!" Lucia insisted while approaching the blonde to take the sponge before the blonde would take action.

"I want to." Arizona smiled, "I love the water."

Lucia thought about it, but decided on compromising. "You wash, I'll dry. Deal?"

"Deal!" Arizona smiled brightly and went on with her part of the deal.

Lucia decided to try and know more about the blonde that seemed to have her daughter in the clouds.

"So, Arizona. Do you have any siblings?" Lucia asked.

"Um, I-I…" Arizona began to stutter at the mention of siblings, "Tim." she said finally.

"Tim…?" Callie's mother asked.

"Yep," Arizona responded a bit too quickly.

"Are you two close?"

Arizona tensed at the question and Lucia caught sight of it, "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" the older brunette asked the blonde.

"No, it's fine." Arizona tried to cover her mishap.

Lucia could sense that something was beginning to bother the blonde, "Arizona, you know there's no shame in having a hard time."

Arizona chuckled slightly at the sound of those words, "You sound like Callie."

"Well it's true," Lucia said, "Arizona, you seem unsettled. Is everything alright, dear?" the woman worried.

"I'm great." Arizona said while focusing on rinsing the last cup in the sink while handing it to Callie's mom.

"Okay. But, Arizona, dear," Lucia tried to catch the blonde's attention, "Whatever is going on isn't going to be the end of the world, okay? Whatever it may be, school, or perhaps something at home," she suggested, "It will okay." the older brunette smiled.

Arizona scrunched her eyebrows at what she heard. "What do you mean it will be okay? How do you even know this?" the blonde asked defensively at the feeling of being put out on the spot.

"Well, Callie mentioned that you were going through some things and now you seem uncomfortable, so that pretty much confirmed it." Lucia notified, "But it's not the end of the world, Arizona, okay? Life goes on and the sun still shines." Lucia smiled.

Arizona shook her head in disbelief at what she was hearing.

Callie told her mom about her? She spoke about how weak she had been?

_Oh, god! Is that why Lucia mentioned the "things happening at home"? That was meant to be __**private.**_

She had trusted Callie and allowed her to see her in her weak state, and Callie in return comforted her only to later on go to her mother and tell her all that happened.

_How could she?_

She wondered if Callie also mentioned how they met. Had she told Mrs. Torres that she had been sobbing in a library because of her pathetic life?

The thought of anyone other than her and Callie knowing their first encounter bothered the blonde.

No, it _hurt._

It made her feel embarrassed and ashamed for being so naïve and trusting Callie so easily.

_How had she been so stupid? _

Suddenly it felt hard to breathe and she needed to escape.

"Um, Mrs. Torres, I'm not feeling too well. I think I'm going to head home." Arizona's voice shook.

"Are you sure? Just wait for Callie and she can take you home." Lucia suggested. After seeing how the blonde's face had gone slightly pale, she didn't want to risk the blonde's health by making her drive there if she felt ill.

"I wouldn't bother." Arizona said and then ran off to get her bag and leave in a rush.

Lucia was left shocked.

_What just happened?_

* * *

><p>Minutes after Arizona left, Callie came down through the kitchen door with index cards in her arms.<p>

"Is Arizona in here? I can't find her." the younger brunette stated while scanning her eyes across the room, searching for signs of the blonde.

"No, sweetie. She left. She said she felt sick, but I'm not sure." Lucia said nervously at her daughter.

"What do you mean? Is she okay? Why are you not sure?" Callie asked in a rush.

"Callie, everything seemed fine and we were doing the dishes together, but then I asked something and she tensed up. It seemed like she was having a mental battle and I decided to try to sooth her, so I told her that whatever she was going through wouldn't last forever." Lucia explained to her daughter.

Callie couldn't see how that could be a good enough reason for Arizona to flee. "What did she say after that?"

Lucia thought back to the conversation, "She asked me how I knew that she was having a hard time and I told her that you had mentioned it before and I could see it." she told Callie while trying to understand where her daughter would be going with this.

"You told her I told you!?" Callie yelled in disbelief.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that? I didn't give her any details!" Lucia tried to reason.

"Yes, mom! It is wrong!" Callie said with an edge in her voice.

"I'm sorry!"

"I can't believe this is even happening! This was supposed to be a good evening." Callie almost cried, "Why?" she asked while looking up. Why couldn't God give Arizona a break. Now the blonde probably thought she was some type of "kiss and tell" type of girl.

How the hell was she supposed to explain herself to Arizona now?

How was she supposed to do her Religion presentation?

SHIT! SHIT!

God seemed to be on no one's side these days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: A/U: At age 17, Arizona feels lost, humiliated, and alone. Everything she once believed in slowly died, just like the soul within her. Trying to figure out how to cope in such an unfair universe, she encounters a gorgeous brunette that just may bring back a gleam of sand in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All belong to the talented Shonda Rhimes.**

**A/N:** Hey, guys! Just wanted to thank you all for reading my work so far and the feedback. I love reading your reviews; they help keep my motivation going, so please, do not shy away from letting me know what you think of my fics! Enjoy! Xoxo

**The Sweetest Sand**

**Chapter VI: **_**Different page, same feeling.**_

Arizona sat on the ground in the library, listening to music with her headphones on. The beats helped her cope; she found that searching and focusing on the bass and instruments helped her thoughts wander away. And that was exactly what she was needed.

She had to push her thoughts somewhere else. She didn't want to think about Callie, Tim, or the events running through her head.

But it seemed impossible. She kept thinking about her dear Calliope. Well, Callie wasn't hers, but she _really_ liked her and could see herself falling for her eventually.

She couldn't help but think of Callie's beautiful personality. She thought on how the brunette beauty got people gifts on their birthday even if it was a soda can, because in her mind "People should always receive a gift on their birthday"; how she always congratulated people on their achievements, even if it meant that they had beaten her; and how incredibly loving and supportive she had been with the blonde.

Yet, she couldn't help but have the evening's occurrences cloud her judgment. She trusted Callie with something personal and sensitive and though the brunette had been supportive, she had also told her mother about it.

Deep inside she knew she was probably overreacting. But she couldn't help it. She wasn't used to spilling her guts out to people. She was usually more in control of herself and knew how to keep her mouth shut. But when it came to Callie, she lost her willpower.

She felt like she wanted to tell Callie everything and that scared the shit out of her.

It was terrifying to want to share everything with someone because that implied exposure.

She hated exposure. She hated it because that meant being raw and opened completely. Callie had always told her that showing her true self didn't make her any less; that it made you brave and strong.

Yet, in her experience, it meant nothing but pain, anguish, and hate.

All the things she desperately wanted to end.

"Damn it!", she whispered harshly at her iPod for not helping her escape the speculation in her mind.

Just as she put the device away and looked ahead, she saw her.

_Calliope_

The blonde began to gather her things and stand up, preparing herself for exiting right before she heard that beautiful voice.

"Arizona, wait! Don't go," the brunette now standing in front of her pleaded while gently holding her arm, "Let me explain."

"Let me go, Callie," the blonde responded sharply.

Callie tried to hold back the tears at being treated so differently than she was accustomed to with the blonde, "Arizona,_ please_. Hear me out."

"There's no point. Now, let me go!" the blonde responded harshly while pulling her arm away from Callie's grasp and began to walk towards the exit.

Callie ran after her immediately, determined to not let the blonde leave without hearing her out.

"Arizona, wait!" Callie yelled out to her friend only to be told to 'Simmer down' by the librarian.

Arizona walked down the sidewalk and bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to descend down her porcelain skin.

"Battleship! Stop! This is unnecessary and you know it!" Callie told her as she caught up to her, "Don't leave. Please, look at me." the raven haired teen pleaded.

Arizona complied and looked directly into the chocolate orbs, "This was a mistake."

"Don't say that, Arizona. Listen to yourself, you know that's not true," the brunette answered sadly, wanting her friend to take it back.

"I shouldn't have trusted you. I-I was naïve a-and stupid. This was a mistake," the blonde insisted, "Now, please let me go." she said brokenly, too pained to fight back.

"Fine. You want to go? Then leave," the brunette responded harshly let go of her beloved's arm, "But, Arizona, I never thought of you as naïve and stupid. You're not those things," Callie said sadly causing the blonde's tears to fall.

"This was a mistake," Arizona insisted.

Callie sighed, "Are you trying to convince me… or you?" she challenged.

"This was a mistake," the blonde responded brokenly.

"Could you stop saying that?" Callie pleaded while approaching the blonde to hold her hands in her own, "You know that's not true," she said causing Arizona to dart her vision towards their hands.

"My mom told me what happened, Arizona," Callie said causing Arizona to hang her head in shame.

"You told her what I was going through, Callie. I trusted you. I let you see my weak side and you went off and told your mother about it, Callie." Arizona's voice was hoarse from the knot in her throat, but she had to show Callie that what she did was not okay.

"Arizona, that is not how it happened," Callie tried to explain, but instead received an eye roll from the blonde, "_It's not._" she insisted.

"I told my mother you were having a hard time," the brunette told her friend.

"So you admit it!" Arizona yelled slightly with watery eyes.

Callie took a deep breath and help Arizona's hands tighter, "Yes, I told my mother you were going through some stuff, Arizona. But I never gave out the details!"

"Look, I didn't even plan on it. But… I was having a hard time too, Arizona." Callie said sadly.

Arizona looked into the brown eyes she felt herself getting lost into more times than not. Callie looked sad. She wasn't used to seeing her in this state. It made her feel… guilty.

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked softly while looking into the brunette's eyes.

Callie smiled slightly after seeing Arizona was finally listening to her, "I was having a hard time knowing you were in pain. I-I wanted to make everything better. But, Arizona, I didn't know how," she responded sadly.

"You shouldn't worry so much about me, Callie," Arizona whispered so softly that if Callie hadn't been paying such attention, she would have missed it.

"The thing is, Arizona, I can't help it. I really like you. Like, really, _really_ like you," she said receiving a smile from Arizona.

"I really like you too, Callie," Arizona smiled.

"Well, since you feel the same way, do you understand what I mean? Imagine seeing me in pain and not knowing what to do to help. How would you feel?" the brunette challenged.

Arizona thought about it for a moment and frowned, "Not cool," she sighed.

"Exactly, Arizona. It felt wrong to know you were struggling and not knowing what to do to fix it or make it better. That's why I talked to my mom. Hell, _she_ approached me after seeing me frown all day!" Callie admitted while receiving a guilty look from Arizona.

"She came to me and asked me what was going on. I told her you were going through some stuff and I didn't know how to help you aside from showing you how I would be there for you. And you know what her response was?" the brunette said receiving a shake from Arizona's head.

"She told me that I should share something with you that would make me feel shy or vulnerable so you could see that's it's okay to feel that way and that you're not the only one that feels those things." Callie explained.

Arizona took a deep breath and squinted her eyes as she thought back, "Is that why you wanted me to help you with the presentation?"

"Yes," Callie replied embarrassed while closing her eyes slightly as if it could make Arizona not see her in her dorky state, "I know it seems small. But, Arizona, public speaking scares the shit out of me. I once threw up in front of a bunch of kid's veteran parents before I could even get started singing the national anthem," she said receiving an Arizona with wide eyes, "Yes, _that_ bad. That's why I wanted you to help me."

"You're mom was right," Arizona sighed and lowered her head in shame, "I actually felt like I was doing something special for you. It made me feel… equal. It was nice not having the spotlight on me for a moment. Well… I kind of got myself back into that position anyway…" she said sadly.

"Hey, it's alright, okay?" the brunette said while lifting Arizona's head by her chin to get her full attention, "You were scared and felt betrayed. I understand," Callie reasoned, "But, Arizona, you have to know that what you share with me stays with me. I would _never_ give out information from your personal life without your consent. Do you understand?"

There was a long pause until Arizona spoke up, "Yes, I understand. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"It's alright. And next time you doubt me, come to me. Don't assume the worse of me."

"I-I don't. I was just. I-I…" the blonde began to defend herself.

"You were looking for a reason to believe that what we have is a mistake." Callie finished for her.

"What?! No! No, not at all. I-I-"

"You were scared.," Callie looked into Arizona's eyes, "Am I right?"

"I guess…" Arizona admitted.

"And that's okay too. You know why?"

Arizona looked at Callie curiously, "Um…No?"

"It's okay because I'm scared too, Battleship," Callie smiled at the blonde.

"You are?" Arizona smiled slightly upon knowing that Callie felt the same way.

"I am. But you know what's the best part?"

The blonde looked for answers in the raven haired teen's eyes.

"We get to be scared together."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything since last month. I've been crazy busy with school and some personal issues also, so please, forgive me.

Also, I know many of you want to know more about Arizona's pregnancy and I would be curious too at this point-a teenage pregnant lesbian? Yeah, that doesn't add up. But don't worry, you will all find out soon. Be patient with me!

Love and appreciate all you have to say. Your reviews motivate me to continue writing, so don't shy away.

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>The Sweetest Sand<strong>

**Chapter VII: **_Don't blame me._

"Okay, class. We will be having the first paired assignment of the semester," Mr. Menard told the class receiving a growl from his students but choosing to ignore them, "Fortunately, you have a wonderful English teacher like me that will allow you to choose your own partner and what you will talk about. You will choose something, someone or something, and will express how it made an impact in your life," he continued as he passed out the papers that gave the students the information and instructions that would guide them on knowing what to do in detail, "Now, everybody, choose your partner and come up to my desk and let me know who you have chosen."

Callie turned in her seat so she was facing Arizona and smiled excitedly at her.

"Hey, wanna do this project together?" the brunette asked.

"You read my mind!" Arizona smiled, "I can't believe we get to choose what we want to talk about. He's so uptight most of the time. It's always Shakespeare or Mark Twain. Maybe he finally found someone interested enough to date him," Arizona joked causing the raven beauty to giggle.

"I know, right? It's a miracle he's letting us choose our partners. Imagine if I had been stuck with Leah Murphy?" Callie said with wide eyes to emphasize the disaster it would be.

Arizona laughed, "I would've loved to see how that would work."

"It wouldn't. That girl is crazy. She's too clingy," Callie said, "I once told her I liked her sweater and the next day she brought me breakfast."

"Damn, that's weird," Arizona agreed, "But, hey, maybe she's just a lonely girl. She may just be trying to be nice and earn a friend." the blonde pondered.

"Or… maybe she's too clingy," Callie insisted, "Arizona, she brought me an egg sandwich, a muffin, and three types of orange juice. That's a little too much. Don't you think?"

"Yeah… that is too much. Creepy even," Arizona said and scrunched up her nose causing Callie to giggle.

It was little facial expressions like these that made Callie like the blonde even more. She knew her feelings were a little too strong for the stage they were in, but she couldn't stop it even if she tried. When she loved, she loved hard, and there was no changing that. It was just who she was. And although what she felt for Arizona wasn't love exactly, she did find herself loving things about Arizona, and she knew it would only be a matter of time before her feelings grew stronger. She only hoped Arizona felt the same.

Callie continued to look at the blonde and was mesmerized by her beauty, "You're beautiful," she said and her eyes grew wide as she realized had just slipped from her mouth.

Arizona blushed and smiled back, "Um, thanks. You're beautiful too, Calliope."

The brunette's cheeks turned bright red, "Um, I'm going to tell the teacher we're going to be partners, okay?"

"Yeah, cool." Arizona said.

Once Callie was out of sight, Arizona couldn't help the grin that broke on her face. Callie had called her beautiful. Sure, they always flirted and gave sweet touches, but they never spoke about it too much. So having Callie compliment her in such a sweet tone and looking into those beautiful brown orbs, she knew she was hooked.

The bell rang and Arizona began walking her way to the hallway before Callie caught up to her.

"All done," Callie smiled at the blonde.

"Wow, that was fast."

"Well, all I really had to say was your name and mine," Callie said, "It wasn't really a task," she joked.

"Oh, shush. You know what I mean," said Arizona.

"Yeah, yeah. We know you can be a little slow. But it's alright, I'll still keep you around," the brunette replied.

Arizona feigned offense and punched Callie gently on the shoulder, "Oh, shut up, you dork."

"Um, excuse me. Can I take Arizona away from you for a second?" a tall dirty blonde interrupted.

Callie looked up at the stranger, "Oh… um. Of course…" she squinted her eyes trying to remember the stranger's name.

"Teddy." Arizona finished for Callie, "Callie this is Teddy and Teddy this is Callie," Arizona presented.

"Yeah, I'm Teddy. Also known as Arizona's best friend," Teddy pointed out harshly.

Arizona rolled her eyes, "Teddy…" she warned.

"Okay, I'm, um, I'm going to leave you two alone," Callie said wanting to escape the awkwardness as soon as possible, "I'll be in the cafeteria in case you want to find me later," the brunette notified.

"Um, yeah. I'll meet you there," Arizona replied and focused on Teddy once the brunette was out of sight, "What do you need, Teddy?"

Teddy scoffed, "'What do I need?'" she mocked," What do you _mean_ what do I need? What I need you to do is to start acting like my best friend a-and do projects with me instead of some random girl you just met."

Arizona scoffed, "Are you being serious right now?" she said in disbelief.

"Well, I'm not bluffing now, am I?"

Arizona squared her shoulders and continued, "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot I had a best friend considering how you're never available."

"What?!" Teddy nearly screamed causing the students around them to turn their way and listen to the discussion between them, "That is bullshit and you know it. I've been plenty available! The problem is that you can't stand the idea of being around my boyfriend. You hate the idea of someone other than you having a chance at being happy."

"Oh, _please. _Come up with a better excuse next time," Arizona dared.

"Well, I don't hear you denying it either!"

"Yeah, because you know what I'm saying is true! When was the last time we had an actual conversation without stupid interruptions?" Arizona asked receiving a scoff from the dirty blonde, "Exactly my point."

"That's beyond the point! You're always with the brunette. What's her name? Oh, yeah, that Callie girl. It's the same thing, Arizona, and you know it."

"Forgive me for actually having a friend that looks out for me and is willing to be there for me as I am for her," Arizona spat.

"Oh, so now you blame me for you shutting me out these past months?"

"I never said that! Stop trying to make me look like the bad guy," Arizona said.

"Are you implying that I'm the bad guy? Or did you forget that I was there at the hospital after the accident?" Teddy said wanting to make a point.

"Shut up! You have no right to be speaking about that time in my life!" Arizona fought back, feeling tears burn her eyes as she tried to hold them back.

Teddy paid no attention and continued, "You weren't the only one affected, Arizona! Or did you also forget how I had to deal with your bitterness all the time?" the dirty blonde insisted, "You lashed out at me when the one to blame was your drunk of a brother!" Teddy exclaimed and then felt an intense burn on her cheek.

Arizona looked down at her hand and felt the slight burn on it. She had slapped Teddy.

"Don't you _ever _speak about my brother! You know nothing!" Arizona yelled and ran off towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As she entered the restroom she hurried into a stall and emptied the contents of her stomach.<p>

_Stupid pregnancy, _she thought and blamed the fetus inside her.

Arizona walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water and splashed some water on her face. She tried to control her breathing and bowed her head and tried focusing on her shoes as a sob broke out from her mouth.

"Are you okay?" she heard Callie say.

Arizona splashed more water on her face before turning off the water and walking toward the paper towels and took one to wipe off the excess water on her porcelain features.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the blonde insisted.

"Are you sure?" Callie asked, getting a little closer to the blonde and recognizing the puffiness in her blue eyes.

"Positive," Arizona forced a smile, "Weren't you in the cafeteria?" she said trying to change the subject.

Callie snorted, "Yeah, I went there but once I saw the mystery meat I decided to buy food instead only to find that I left my wallet in my locker."

"Oh, okay." Arizona nodded.

"My locker is right next to where you were talking to your friend," she pointed out.

"Oh… so you heard?" Arizona said scrunching up her nose causing Callie to smile at her antics.

"Yeah, I did," Callie replied, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Arizona pondered the idea. Although she wasn't completely comfortable talking about her brother, she wanted to be clear with Callie. She knew how the mention of Tim could set her off like it did when Callie's mother asked her about her siblings and she didn't want it to cause more conflict between her and the beautiful brunette.

"Um, yeah, sure," she gave in, "Can we talk somewhere a bit more private?"

Callie smiled and nodded, "Of course."

As they walked out of the bathroom, various students gawked at Arizona causing the blonde to feel uncomfortable.

"Don't you guys have anywhere else to be!" Callie defended causing everyone to run off.

Arizona giggled, "Thanks, Cal."

"No problem. Is the gym okay with you?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

As they made their way into the gym and sat on the bleachers, Arizona took a shaky breath.

"Hey, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, okay?" Callie soothed.

"No, I want to do this. I need to," Arizona insisted receiving an encouraging squeeze on her hand from the brunette.

"Take your time," Callie smiled.

The blonde took a shaky breath and began to speak, "Remember when I ran off after the dinner with your parents?"

Callie slowly nodded her head, not sure of where Arizona was going with this.

"Well, aside from me being a coward, it was because your mom asked me if I had any siblings," Arizona explained.

"You're not a coward, but go on," Callie encouraged.

"Tim, my brother, he was my hero," Arizona explained.

_Was? _Callie thought, _Maybe they aren't on good terms anymore._

"He would take me out to the movies. He'd give me advice on how to flirt with girls. Hell, he was there for me when my mother insisted I was bisexual even after I told her I was a lesbian," Arizona said and shook her head at her mother's ignorance, "Anyway, he was my favorite person on this planet. He was my best friend," she finished and felt a tear fall from her eye.

"Hey, it's alright," Callie soothed and wiped the tear off the blonde's porcelain face and gave the blonde's right thigh a small squeeze for comfort.

"He was a perfect man in my eyes," the blonde said, "But he was also very flawed. But, aren't we all?" she said receiving a nod from the brunette.

"He was flawed but not because he wanted to be. It was because life had taken his happiness away from him. When Tim was seventeen he joined the army and when he was nineteen, he was deployed to Afghanistan. While he was fighting for our country, he met a girl named Quinn and they fell in love. Crazy isn't it? In the middle of a war and you find love." Arizona said shaking her head at the irony.

"A pretty good love story if you ask me," Callie said causing Arizona's smile to falter, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. It's just sad because it was short lived," the blonde sighed, "Quinn died after being shot seven times by the enemy. Tim had a bad time recovering and after seeing that he wasn't stable and was losing to depression, they sent him back home. After a year, Tim met this girl named Abby, they did good together, but eventually Abby broke up with Tim because he couldn't fully commit to her- he felt guilty about being in a relationship with someone else while Quinn had been killed. "

"That's terrible, Arizona. She should have tried to talk him into therapy. Not because of Quinn, but you know, depression. " Callie thought out loud.

"Oh, she did. She tried everything but it just wasn't working out anymore. But I don't blame her. I wouldn't want to be with someone that didn't have their heart in the relationship, you know?" she explained and received a nod from Callie.

"Anyway, after that relationship was over. Tim didn't really speak to anyone except me. I guess he knew I wouldn't judge him or what was happening in his life. Or who knows, maybe it was because he knew I thought he was still Superman even after all that happened," she smiled at the memory, "A few months later, Tim and I went out to a restaurant where he had far too many drinks and was well, drunk. People would look at us like we were crazy, but I didn't care. He was my brother and he had protected me always and I would be damned if I didn't do the same for him," Arizona said and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I told Tim I was tired, but really it was so he wouldn't throw up so much later on at night. I told him to let me drive, but he insisted he drive because he wanted me to rest. I was against the idea, but eventually caved in because his apartment was only fifteen minutes away," Arizona said and took a shaky breath, "Fifteen minutes isn't such a big deal right?"

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to keep going if you don't want to," Callie insisted softly.

Arizona shook her head and continued, "When we reached the second intersection, Tim ignored the red light. I pulled the emergency break ," Arizona closed her eyes tight and felt tears fall, "But it was too late. Even though we stopped before we got too far a car T-boned us and I flew out of the car and T-Tim died on impact," Arizona felt her body tremble as she remembered that horrific night, "I'm sorry, I can't. It's too mu-"

"Hey, no. It's okay. You've said more than you thought you were capable of," Callie soothed Arizona and hugged her, "It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

As they pulled away, Arizona wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"It's just, I-I miss him. He was depressed and he didn't make sense, but I still miss him. And what Teddy said… as much as I hate to say it, she was right. He was a drunk a-"

"No, don't do that. Don't make excuses for her," Callie demanded softly, "He was not a drunk. He was a man that was suffering from depression because of terrible life events. He had nothing to be sorry for. He didn't ask for it, it just happened. Okay?"

Arizona sniffed and nodded, "You're right. I just- I feel bad. I _slapped_ her, Callie. That's not okay. She tried being there for me when the accident happened and I-I pushed her away. I didn't want her pity or the feeling of judgment. You know?"

Callie smiled at Arizona. Even after the fight and the harsh words, the blonde still had such a warm heart, "I understand. And you can talk to her later on and clear everything out," Callie suggested, "But maybe you should let you both have a break and let the steam cool off, don't you think?"

Arizona smiled at her, "Yeah, you're right," she agreed, "Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, again," Arizona said.

"No need to worry, Battleship," the brunette shrugged off and soon enough, the bell rang.

"Are you serious?" Arizona grunted, "We didn't even get to eat!"

"I can take you to Joe's later on if you'd like," the brunette suggested.

Arizona grinned, "That sounds perfect. And we can talk about what we'll talk about for the project."

"After we eat, yes." Callie giggled.

"Well, duh, Calliope," Arizona rolled her eyes and walked out from the gym with Callie right by her side as the raven beauty had always been.


End file.
